


love bites

by totallyspies



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, its soft, justin is a baby ok, maybe this will b like a series?, more characters later probably - Freeform, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyspies/pseuds/totallyspies
Summary: justin is a vampire now, and chengcheng has to deal with it.





	love bites

**Author's Note:**

> title credits go to chew, i just needed a good vampire pun it really doesn't have to do with the plot at all
> 
> lapslock + english isnt my first language so don't hate me too much  
> i really wrote this in the span of like, an hour so bare with my low brain capacity 
> 
> //also i just took my own definition of vampires//

"m hungry." justin simply exclaims, it doesnt sound like a statement it sounds like a demand.

he doesn't even bother looking up from the phone game he's playing, continues with one hand while the other grabs onto chengchengs arm, who had rolled up his sleeve, and pulls it towards his mouth.

"this is your third fucking time today, justin." chengcheng says as he feels the familiar sting of canine teeth biting into his skin and shuts his eyes.

"you're sucking out all my blood, man. i'll die."

"but you're already dead." he muffles through skin and yeah, blood.

chengcheng just nods.

"you still don't have to suck out all of my blood like that." he snaps and justin finally looks up, having lost his game and stares into chengchengs eyes, his teeth still digging into chengchengs forearm.

"i need 3 meals a day. i'm a baby." justin pulls out his teeth and wipes his mouth with chengchengs sleeve. then he grins at him, his wide eyes seem so shiny in the dark, reflecting the light of the street lamp behind chengcheng.

"you're 16, you're not a baby." 

chengcheng takes the phone out of justins hands and plays the tetris game justin likes to waste his time with. justin just huddles over him and watches him play with his wide eyes.

"in vampire years i am." justin looks up and around.

the street is empty except for the occasional car passing by every 10 minutes.  
the only thing illuminating the bus station is an old street lamp next to it.  
around them, trees and many more trees.

justin doesn't even remember how they ended up there, but he doesn't seem to think about it much as he tugs on chengchengs jacket.

"'m cold." 

"zhengting will pick us up soon." 

justin pouts.

he tugs on chengchengs jacket again.

"give me your jacket, cheng."  
"vampires don't even get cold, tin."  
"but i am special. give me your jacket." 

chengcheng loses his patience and also his game. with a defeated sigh he looks at the corner of the display which says it's past 12am.  
he sighs once again when justin tugs on his jacket a third time, and looks at the boy, who's all puppy eyes.  
finally, he takes off his jeans jacket and feels the cooling shiver of the summer night, but he doesn't feel cold. as expected.  
with a triumphant smile on his face, justin wraps the jacket around his shoulders and lets out a content "theehee".  
then he pulls out a lollipop from one of chengchengs jacket pockets and puts it in his mouth.  
"that was my last one!" chengcheng exclaims, he's frustrated.  
justin mocks chengchengs face expression before he steps in front of him and tugs at his shirt, wiping the lollipop with it before shoving it into chengchengs mouth.

"it tastes like shit anyways." 

and chengcheng looks at him, disgusted as justin stretches his arms out, sleeves falling over his hands as he trails the white middle line on the empty street.  
he spits out the lollipop, he knows it tastes like shit.  
getting impatient, chengcheng pulls out his phone and presses the power button.  
it reads 12:43am, where the fuck is--

shimmy shimmy kokobop, i think i like it--

"that's your ringtone?" justin laughs, turning towards chengcheng, who speedily picks up his phone. he's blushing when he talks, telling justin to shut up whilst justin is still laughing in front of him and then proceeds to continue singing.

"zhengting?" 

"ah, hey cheng. i'm sorry i'm late, something came up."

"is it about that fucking victorian vampire sugar daddy you met through tinder?"

and justins laughing again as he highfives chengcheng and chengcheng waits for a response but it's quiet on the other line and then a soft voice says: "i'm almost there, okay."

and then zhengting hangs up.  
justin sits down next to chengcheng again, writing things into thin air with the sleeves still covering his hands so chengcheng can't really point out what justins writing.  
his head drops onto chengchengs shoulder, seemingly tired and chengcheng just adjusts his position so that justins comfortable.  
he carefully leans his head onto justins.

"cheng." justin says. 

"mh." chengcheng just hums, sleepily.

"my hands cold."

chengchengs eyes are droopy, almost closed as replies: "vampires don't get cold, tin."

justin is pouting again, chengcheng can feel it without actually looking at him.

"fine." chengcheng gives in and takes justins hand, still covered by the jacket sleeve, and pushes the sleeve up a little just so he can gently lace fingers with the pale boy beside him.

it leaves justin feeling giddy inside as he nuzzles a content grin into chengchengs shoulder before readjusting his position so that they're both comfortable again.  
chengcheng reassuringly rubs his thumb over justins hands back as they wait for zhengting to pick them up.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you call a duck with fangs?
> 
> quackula.


End file.
